conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Englisc/World
World of Englisc (BSG) *This is from the point of view of Battlestar Galactica (2005 version), and represents in no way my personal beliefs. Engelland England is ruled by a confederacy of seven kingdoms that meet in parliament at the Wittengemoot (sounds like witt-en-ge-moat). Northumbria, East Anglia, Sussex, Wessex, Mercia, Kent, and Essex. Geanlæhte Kynereic (UK) *Wales, Ireland, Scotland, and England form a United Kingdom of the British Isles. They approach international affairs with a common foreign and military policy, otherwise, the internal politics of the four countries are left alone. Ireland speaks nearly fully Gaelic. Scotland speaks Scottish or Scottish Gaelic. Scottish is a Northumbrian-derived version of Englisc. Culture *Anglo-Saxons are very traditional, and tend to solve problems at the local level. Anything about the county or shire tends to be small and not as powerful or all-encompassing as modern European states. Anglo-Saxons don't trust distant governments with much power or authority. The only thing the national governments do are internal improvements across counties, national defense, postal service, and set standards. Welfare is done by family, schools are county and state run, but funded solely by tuitions and grants. Businesses are not very regulated, only enough to protect public health and protect truth in advertising. *Signage is mostly Runes, often for street signs and shops. Runes run backwards and forwards, while Latin script runs always left to right. Politics *The British Parliament, the Wittengemoot, has two houses: the house of commons and the house of lands. The first is commonly elected from shires from across the four countries of the UK, one per county. The latter is elected by each kingdom (7 in the UK, 1 each for Wales, Ireland, and Scotland) given a body of 10 for each kingdom, chosen by the Parliaments of each kingdom. *British Parliament only concerns itself with national defense and security, internal improvements, settling disputes amongst the four nations, setting standards, running the postal system, and foreign treaties. *Nationalism is high, with Irish, Welsh, English, and Scottish nationalism very high and healthy, though they all see themselves as British, much like US Floridians are both Floridian and American. Military service is highly valued and can be used to begin a political career through hard work and sacrifice of becoming an officer. Technology *Moderately more advanced than ours. MS Surface, paper computers, holo-avatars, and roll-up digital computers (media players) are common. Storage follows you where you are, and public computers require thumbprint to access your profile, and your continued keypresses and facial print keep you logged in. If you step away from the computer, you are logged out immediately. *Children use PADDs and Tablets at school, with their tests and texts uploaded virtually for each day's lesson. The tablets can be written on, and this is also the common way of presenting tests and videos. *Media is purchased digitally much of the time, but books and digital video discs are more common. When you purchase a book or movie/TV show, you also purchase the right to the digital version of that work, which follows you wherever you are. Since you purchase the rights to the access, you can access the file anywhere in the world without regard for storage capacity. *Displays are equivalent to our Digital 4k (4096x2160) and RED (4520x2540). Portables are typically lower resolution, and movies typically higher (7680x4320) *Interstellar travel with FTL drive is common. Computers respond to natural voice commands. *Cloning body parts is viable; cloning a whole body or genetically amalgamating several bodies into one is illegal. People will go in for hair restoration, coloration, or eye coloration DNA treatments, though. *Holo-chat through holo-avatars is common and a popular way of social networking, where kids get creative with their virtual chat rooms, chat houses, and chat clubs for friends. They can also join public virtua-clubs, where they can engage in any sort of virtual activity together online. This is accomplished through a version of REM cycling through the holo-inducer. *Cars are roughly the same as our cars, still driven by combustion engines. The difference is the cars run more advanced navigation and media technology. The car can drive if the driver is incapacitated to the nearest rest stop, hospital, or home. The Media Player accesses all media to which you have purchased access rights to. Subscription radio broadcasts music based on what you've listened to, liked, and what you've purchased. If you skip a song, it lowers its rating on the station, playing less frequently. You can also set time-of-day play preferences, and contextual play for when your spouse or children are in the car. World of Englisc (Alt-Hist) Invasions in England The Danes invaded England, but the English did successfully defend against them and maintain control of their lands. In 1066, the Normans attempted to invade, but were repelled. The English brought some German aid to England to help them against the Normans, and this set up the strengthening of verb, noun, and adjective endings which halted the decline of the word-ending system, and slowed it to a comparable pace with German. Colonization Englisc is used now in North America in the "Geanlaehten Staaten of Amerika" (GSA), Australien, Suth Afrika, Bryttisc West Afrika, and as the international language of business for its ease of use and flexibility. The German Empire generally requires students to learn it as their second language, since it is so close to German. World Situation French is a language in decline, as its prestige has been lessened due to the Franks (or French, as they call themselves) causing 3 World Wars, and allying themselves with, or covertly supporting dictatorial regimes across the world if it hurts the British or American governments. Englisc is a language used natively by 700 million people, and as a second language by another 1.8 billion people in India, Afrika, and South Amerika. Category:Englisc